Quality Time on a Different Path : A DxKxL AU
by uncutetomboy
Summary: DonniexKathyxLeo. Stuck in an alternate universe to their own on their own, Kathy and Leo become closer and get to know each other better than they thought possible. When they get home, they decide to have Quality Time on a Different Path. Turtlecest : LeoxDonnie inside. Please, R&R! Rated as a strong T to be safe and due to Raph's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

_Authoress' Notes : I know, I know - two new stories in less than a 24-hour period! It's a miracle, lol. ;) Anyway, short explanation for this : I know people are gonna say Leo and - possibly - Donnie are OOC, but they're as close to In-character I can get for the storyline as it stands for the scenario. This takes place during the end of chapter two - "Two Leos Equals a Headache Part I" - of my Kathy Chronicles story "Quality Time In 1990?". Basically, this is a different take on why Leo treats Kathy the way he does and keeps her at a distance. The resulting different decision causes Kathy, Leo, and Donnie to go down a different path than they had considered before._

_Anyway, I hope everyone reads, reviews, and most of all : enjoys. If you have suggestions for my writing, I'd love to hear it._

_Dedication : To the person, since it doesn't tell me who, who wanted to read a DonniexKathyxLeo story. This is for you! I hope you enjoy. :D_

_Summary : DonniexKathyxLeo. Stuck in an alternate universe to their own on their own, Kathy and Leo become closer and get to know each other better than they thought possible. When Donnie finds them, this is the resulting Quality Time on a Different Path. Turtlecest : LeoxDonnie inside. Please, R&R!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst._

_Disclaimer (2) : I don't own Kathryn "Ryn" Thompson, mentioned in this story. She's the sole property of the magnificently talented randomlass a.k.a. Kat a.k.a. Neko-chan and all that to me! I just have blanket permission to play with her charries. :3 _

**_Quality Time on a Different Path_**

"You alright?" Kathy blew a piece of her hair out of her face as she stumbled, and was caught in a pair of firm arms, for what felt like the thirtieth time that morning, but she knew she wasn't that clumsy.

"I'm good, thanks, Leo -" Kathy stopped, mentally swearing as she let his real name, not his Alias slip out.

He chuckled warmly, "It's fine - the other Turtles have gone out for a morning run, so we're by ourselves." He smiled at her, his hands sliding down to rest on her hips as he steadied her, "You're really having issues with this, aren't you?"

She frowned a bit, disliking the way her body was reacting to him as she felt heat pool in her stomach at his touch, but she continued attempting to ignore it, "Ninjutsu is harder than Karate - Karate, your feet are generally flat on the floor, while you're more on the balls of your feet in Ninjutsu."

Leo nodded, "That's right. Okay, try it like this." He stepped away from her and did the turn she was having issues with in the Kata, the leg he wasn't pivoting on sweeping out slightly in a motion she recognized as being Sweep Three from what the Karate practitioner knew was called the Sweeping Stanza in Karate. "Try it," he nodded at her, his gray eyes observing her intently as he stepped back and crossed his arms over his plastron.

Kathy stood still for a moment, breathing and finding her center. Opening her hazel eyes, she redid the Kata to the point she was having the trouble and, copying the leg sweep he had just done, she executed the turn flawlessly and seamlessly completed the Kata with the next few moves. When she was done, she flushed as he clapped, a proud smile on his face. "Very nicely done, Kath," he praised, his gray eyes warm and affectionate.

She grinned and, unexpectedly, threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I did it!"

Leo stumbled slightly at her unexpected weight, but wrapped her in an embrace nonetheless. "You did." He allowed himself a moment of weakness and breathed in her scent unnoticeably, "You've been working hard the past few days."

"It helps when you explain it and demonstrate it - you're so patient," Kathy pulled back smiling. Suddenly, her demeanor changed and she lowered her eyes from his, stepping back, "Uhm, Leo, can I ask a question?"

Leo nodded, eyeridges furrowing, "Of course, but let's go somewhere we won't be interrupted." He gestured her to lead the way, sensing he wasn't going to like what she had to ask.

Kathy bit her bottom lip, but led him to a secluded area nearby they'd found a few days previous on a walk together. She sat down on the ledge of the half-knocked down wall, swinging her legs slightly as she gazed at him where he chose to sit on the ground in front of her legs facing her. He simply stared back at her, his eyes questioning her. She averted her eyes from his and asked, "Leo, why did you hate me? Y'know, before we came to this Reality?"

He was taken aback and startled a bit, "Hate you? I never hated you, Kathy."

"You never were very fond of me, Leo," she sighed. "We couldn't even call each other friends until recently. You even pulled away from Donnie when he and I started dating, which hurt him. He misses you."

"Kathy, I don't hate you. I can't."

"Can't?" Kathy's head snapped up and she met his eyes, her own hazel confused and his gray vulnerable.

He sighed, shifting, "Sometimes I wish I could hate you, Kathy." He closed his eyes, "And I try, but then you do something so uniquely you and I can't. The truth is," he opened his eyes, "I care for you, but I care for Donnie, too. I couldn't be close to you, because if I was, I'd lose myself and get hurt. I can't be hurt again."

An idea of what he was trying to say formed in her mind, and she shook her head, "Leo -"

"Can I finish, please, Kathy?" The was a desperate tone to his quiet plea and she found herself swallowing the bundle of nerves in her throat.

"Okay," she whispered softly.

Leo smiled gently at her, but it was a smile with an edge of sadness, "I was wary of getting to know you at first, but the more I knew about you, the more I found myself caring for you. When Donnie began to show signs of interest, too, I knew I had to step aside."

Her eyes widened and she found herself moving to kneel in front of him, "Oh, Leo... I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" He reached out and grasped her hands in his, squeezing lightly, "You did nothing wrong."

"No, but you loved Donnie before I did, didn't you?" Kathy pursed her lips together, eyes sad.

Leo was surprised, "How...?"

"I guessed," she admitted. "I originally thought that you were just so protective of Donnie because he was the only one of you in a relationship, and your past with Karai, but that's not it. I see that, now. I always thought it weird, but never asked. Why didn't you ever tell him?"

"He's my Brother, Katherine," he argued weakly.

"You were raised together," Kathy allowed, "but that doesn't make you Brothers, per say. Ryn and I were raised together, but we're not related. At one point, we considered becoming more than just Best Friends and like Sisters, but then I got engaged with Takashi and it was a non-issue. I've never believed in having another on the side, and neither did he. Through him, I met two people who don't let the fact that they're twins get in the way of their devotion and love for each other. They go so far as to shun people who say anything about their love being "wrong"." She shrugged, "I'm just saying that love shouldn't be defined in black and white - if it was, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Why are you pushing me towards Donnie? He's your Boyfriend, Kathy..."

"Because I love him, and I'm not exactly impartial to you, either," she gave a small grin. When he simply looked at her, raising an eyeridge, she shrugged, "You're attractive. Before, your personality rubbed me the wrong way."

"And now?"

"Now, I know the real Leonardo Hamato and he needs to stop hiding, just because he had one bad experience," Kathy squeezed his hands, her grin softening into a smile. "I will tell you that Donnie will hear you out, if nothing else. He was incredibly hurt when you stopped spending one on one time with him and withdrew - he loves you, but I can't tell you how he loves you. You won't know his feelings on the matter unless you talk to him. Love doesn't need to hurt, Leo." She opened her mouth again, only to be cut off in what was an unconventional way - he got onto his knees and cupped her face in one large hand, causing her voice to die in her throat.

He leaned in and gently slanted his lips over her own, well aware of the sudden tension in the air as his hand moved to cradle the back of her head. He didn't press for more, just a soft brushing of their lips. When he pulled back, he wasn't able to move far as her hands unconsciously gripped his biceps for balance. "And if I said Donnie wasn't the only one I loved?" He murmured, moving to gather her to him as he breathed her in. "What if I were to say I find myself loving the big-hearted Kunoichi I'm holding in my arms, too?"

"Wow... helluva kisser..." she murmured, eyes wide even as she relaxed into his arms. He chuckled, causing her to turn her eyes up to him, twisting slight in his arms so she was sat sideways on his lap, "You don't play fairly, Leo. I can't say I love you as yet, but I do care for you more than I thought I wanted to - until this past week when I got to know the you that you hide away. Besides that, I have absolutely nothing to say, except : you're not allowed kissing other girls - that should be a lethal weapon."

"Of course I don't play fairly - you've met my Brothers," Leo smiled, just holding her in a loose embrace, nuzzling his beak into the back of her neck as she curled closer to him unconsciously. _Only one thing would make this moment perfect... Oh, Donatello, I hope you won't hate me at the end of this._

_I can't wait until Donnie gets here; is Leo going to be surprised, _Kathy smiled happily as she allowed herself to relax more into the male behind her. _Hopefully, I get to watch... _She grinned mischievously before it dropped as they heard running footsteps heading towards them.

"Caprice! Lee!"

"Leonardo?" She sat up in Leo's arms as his younger Doppelganger came into view.

"What's wrong, Leonardo?" Leo stood up, helping Kathy up at the same time.

"Michelangelo's missing, along with Master Splinter!" Leonardo babbled, pacing back and forth. "Raphael, Donatello, and I split up to find you, because we don't know what to do or how to get them back or-!"

"Leonardo, calm down," Kathy reached over and pulled the younger Turtle to her in a hug, rubbing his shell. "Breathe with me, okay?" She took several deep breathes, continuing with her soothing rubbing on his shell; a few moments later, he was breathing in sync with her. "Good, now, what happened?" She tilted her head downwards a bit as she pulled away so she was looking into his dark eyes, not noticing the soft look in Leo's gaze as he saw her motherly actions.

"We were out for our morning run, when when we were ambushed by Shredder and his goons, Bebop and Rocksteady. Master Splinter and the Shredder started fighting, while my brothers and I were fighting with Bebop and Rocksteady; the last thing I remember before waking up, along with Raphael and Donatello, on top of the apartment building we were fighting on, was the Shredder tossing down a smoke pellet," Leonardo explained quietly, "We woke up alone."

"It's going to be alright, okay?" Kathy cooed, rubbing him arm gently before she turned her attention to Leo, "Uh, Lee, any ideas?"

"We don't have enough experience as a team for a full-frontal attack," he mused thoughtfully. "So our best bet would be a sneak-attack. First, we'd need a way into where ever Shredder is holding them. Leonardo, where's the Shredder's headquarters?"

"Dimension X, why?"

"Do you have a way there?" Leo asked his Alternate self.

"Donatello can have the transporter up and running pretty fast, Lee, why?"

"Kat-price," Leo caught himself at the last moment, inwardly rolling his eyes at how she threw him off track effortlessly. "How are your acting skills?"

"Passable, so long I'm acting and not lying, Lee," she furrowed her brows at him, confused.

"What do you feel about playing the role of a crooked intergalactic cop?"

))) To be continued... (((

_Authoress' Notes : *cries* Oh, thank Mercy for Neko-chan! *sends much love* You are my savior! Anyone who knows me, knows Leonardo is my least favorite Turtle of the four, mainly because of his portrayal in most media. Neko-chan gave me a prompt of Leo being distanced from Kathy and Donnie because of his feelings for them being less platonic than he wants them to be, and this is the result. Not too bad, considering I've only been working at it the past four hours... :) I'm decently happy with it. _

_As always, I'd love, love to hear your thoughts on this - what do you like? What do you dislike? The usual, y'know._

_There will be a second, possibly a third, part of this, so keep an eye out! _

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Alerting, and Favouriting myself and my Stories, but most especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	2. QToaDP2

_Authoress' Notes : Part Two is here! *fist pumps* Boo-yah! Can I hear a "w00t"?! *crickets chirp* Wow, the enthusiasm is deafening, lol. ;) Thank you to krikanalo, randomlass, and AshK1980; your reviews made me smile~! Anyway, let's get to it! :D_

_Please, R&R, and most of all enjoy!_

_Warning : Turtlecest begins this chapter! Don't like? Then don't read._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst._

**_Quality Time on a Different Path : Part II_**

"Thank Mercy your Brothers aren't able to see me," Kathy grumbled into the headset hidden in her now-pointed ear.

"_I think you look nice,_" Leo replied back, and she growled at the smile in his voice. _"It's a good color on you._"

"Oh, shut up," she hissed as she maneuvered the flying convertible towards the Technodrome. "Why did it have to be pink hair?" Said pink hair was pulled back into a messy bun at an angle on her head, complimenting the short dark orange-red uniform dress she wore.

"_I think you look rockin', a real cool cat,_" the violet haired Dask assured her.

"_Remember, Caprice, we're right behind you,_" Leonardo assured.

"_This is undoubtedly a first time for someone to just walk into the Technodrome,_" Donatello observed.

"Okay, hush! Commence radio silence - I can't think straight with you all jabbering at me!" She placed an unconcerned, mildly curious look on her face as she drove towards an open bay of the Technodrome.

"_Aye, aye, Captain!_" Raphael laughed before the radio went silent.

She took a deep breath as she landed on the landing pad, her eyes coolly taking in her surroundings. Opening the door, she stood up gracefully, her heels clicking as she stepped out, closing it firmly. "This is t'Technodrome, hmm?"

"Who are you? How did you get in? The Technodrome is impenetrable!" A man came running around the corner with a mutant Rhino and a Warthog at his side.

"Y'must be the Shredder," Kathy regarded him disdainfully, "The way people talk, I'd have thought ya'd be taller. Nevertheless, where's Kraang? I must speak to him."

"Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?!"

"My name, Saki, is Captain Magna Tik; 'm a member of t' Intergalactic Police. The Invasionary Tactics division, to be exact," Kathy explained simply, moving around him smoothly. "Now, where is Kraang? He an' I have business to conduct." Her heels clicked sharply against the metal floor, camouflaging the quiet click of the convertible's trunk opening and closing and the muffled footfalls above them.

"You can't just barge in here without notice -" Shredder blustered, following her as she shook her head, barely allowing herself an eyeroll.

"I believe I just did. Why Kraang keeps an idiot like y' 'round, I don' know. Look. If y' are goin' to hinder my meeting, y' best be gettin' out of my way. Otherwise... well, let's just say y' don' want to know what "otherwise" means, hmm?" She gestured him away, turning her attention to the two mutants, "Y', there. Which of y' is smart enough to take me to Kraang?"

"Ooh, ooh, I's knows!" Bebop, the Warthog, bounced up and down waving his hands.

"Nah-uh, I's smarter than you is, Bebop!" Rocksteady, the Rhino, snorted, shoving his friend.

"No's way, Rocksteady! I's obviously smarterdest!"

Kathy raised an eyebrow, "In that case, 'll find 'im myself." Pursing her lips, she clacked along the hallway, Shredder hurrying after her.

"Kraang! You've got a visitor!" Shredder's yell reverberated through the Technodrome, echoing harshly.

"Stop your horrid shrieking, Shredder! I'm coming, I'm coming - oh, hello," a retro robotic suit in a vague body-builder shape, piloted by what Kathy knew was called an Utrom in her home Dimension, stopped as it came around the corner. "And who might you be, hmm?" The being in the stomach of the robot gurgled at her.

"As I told Shredder an' 'is fellow idiots, my name is Captain Magna Tik. 'M a member of the Intergalactic Police, in the Invasion Tactics division. I have been looking for you, Kraang," Kathy stood in front of him, one hand on a cocked hip. "I was sent to take y' in for questionin' in regards to y' and y'r blatant disregard for the laws y' help found with y'r attempted invasion of the Neutrino homeworld, but 'd much rather talk about business. I believe we could help each other."

"In what way do you propose, Captain?" Kraang's curiosity was obvious.

"You don't mean you're actually going to hear this... **woman** out, do you, Kraang?" Shredder accused.

"Of course I am, you idiot - Captain Tik, please ignore my associate's idiocy. Please, right this way," Kraang gestured for her to precede him. "Is there anything I can get you? A drink?"

"No, 's quite alright. I mean for this t' just be a quick trip," she waved his offer aside. "Perhaps y' could show me around? 'Ve sat quite long enough t' last me for a while. This is not an easy place t' arrive at without being seen."

"_What are you doing, Kath?_" Leo hissed into her ear. "_We have to find Splinter and Michelangelo!_"

"I can't exactly ask where he's keeping them, Leo," Kathy murmured quietly enough that Kraang didn't hear her words.

"What was that, Captain?" Kraang asked pleasantly.

"Just my Commander puttin' out a message that a Turtle an' a Rat went missing from Earth's Dimension. I merely acknowledged it."

"A Turtle and a Rat, hmm~?"

"Supposedly," Kathy nodded her head, seeming unconcerned.

"If you don't mind me asking, Captain, why are you here? You are a Neutrino, are you not?"

"Unfortunately, however, 'm looked down on - simply because I wanted to do somethin' than sit 'round a table for the rest of my life," she sighed, fingering one of her ears in what appeared to be a self-conscious gesture. "My Commander assumed that, as a Neutrino, 'd be more inclined to bring y' in, as opposed t' one of those rock-headed idiots or a Triceraton. He wasn' aware of t' fact that 've got no such drive. 'M actually lookin' t' become an... assistant of sorts."

"How interesting -" He was cut off as sirens began to go off.

She frowned, stopping, "What in Dimension X is that racket?"

"Shredder, I thought I told you to put the alarms on silent, you imbecile!?" Kraang took off running down the hall, Shredder following him.

"But Kraang, I told Bebop and Rocksteady to do it!" Shredder whined.

"Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Kraang grumbled as they turned a corner.

"I figure if we follow them, we'll find Splinter and Michelangelo. So, which one of you set off the alarms?" Kathy giggled, turning around to face the four Turtles. The three younger ones pointed at each other, exclaiming,

"""He did it!""'

"I thought so," she grinned, shaking her head.

"Come on, Caprice," Leo shot the three younger Turtles a mildly annoyed look as Kathy carefully took off her heels, "Follow me, you three - and be **silent**!" Without another word, he scooped Kathy up in his arms, bridal style and, jumping easily into the rafters, silently following the loud echoes of Shredder and Kraang.

"Be quiet!" Raphael mocked.

"_I heard that, Raphael,_" Leo advised.

Leonardo and Donatello laughed at their Brother before they followed after the two Dimension hoppers. "Everyone's a critic," Raphael sighed, looking off to the side. "Well, let's see how well this goes, 'cause y'know it's gonna be a shell of a time." Having said his piece, he took off running after his Brothers and friends.

When he got there, Foot robots were already flying and crashing as Leo and Kathy fought back-to-back with the other younger Turtles and Splinter working their way inwards. "C'mon, cool cats - let's jive!"

Kathy looked up, seeing the three Neutrino friends of the younger Turtles hovering above them in their convertibles, including the one she'd driven. "Just give us a minute," Leo acknowledged, spin-kicking a Foot soldier. "Kathy - look out!" He saw one of the few human Foot soldiers lunge towards her with a Sai.

Kathy tensed and, at the last minute, ducked and rolled, barely missing getting stabbed with the Sai. "Sweet Mother of Mercy," she regained her feet, turning to face her would-be assailant only to find that Leo threw him into a wall, knocking him unconscious efficiently, "Thanks."

"No problem," Leo scooped her up again, jumping and - using the heads of the robotic Foot soldiers - propelling them into the convertible with the pink haired Zak as Splinter landed nimbly in the vehicle with orange haired Kala.

The others took their cue from Leo and, throwing childish taunts at Shredder, Kraang, Bebop and Rocksteady, propelled themselves into the two vehicles - Michelangelo was riding with Kala, while Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael went with Dask. """"Later, Shred-head!"""" The four younger Turtles laughed, waving as the four teenaged drivers expertly avoided the beams being shot at them as they made a hasty exit out of a large hole in the wall.

"That wasn't too bad," Kathy mused as the entered the Lair a half hour later via a handy portal.

"Says the girl who nearly got skewered," Leo crossed his arms over his plastron, eying her darkly. "Why did you wait so long to move?"

"Because if I hadn't he would've just changed direction to follow me?" Kathy twisted her lips at him, "Contrary to popular belief, Leo, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"You -" Leo was cut off by Leonardo,

"Why are you calling him Leo and her Kathy?"

"Yeah, I thought your names were, likes, Caprice and Lee?" Michelangelo added.

Kathy stared at Leo, crossing her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow at him, "You're the Leader mine, Leo. Care to inform them? After all, you do everything so much better," the annoyance was clear in her voice.

"Don't start that, again, Katherine -" Leo growled, only to be cut off again.

"Well, guess dey didn' kill each other, yet," Raph's voice made them swivel their heads and Kathy to let out a shriek of joy, seeing Leo's three Brothers and her Cousin standing there with smiles. "Too bad. Was really lookin' forward t' tellin' Fatha dat Fearless got 'is shell handed t' him by a girl."

"Donnie!" She squealed, running and jumping into her Boyfriend's arms, who twirled her around happily before he buried his face in her neck.

"Kathy... I thought I lost you, too," Donnie whispered, pressing a light kiss to her neck.

"Oh, Handsome, it takes a lot more than my getting stuck in another Dimension for you to lose me," she held him tightly, kissing the side of his head. "It takes a lot more than Leo having a stick up his shell for you to lose him, too," she murmured mischievously. When he looked up at her, taken aback, she simply smiled before turning and throwing herself at Raph next, "Tough guy!"

"If ya ever pull a stunt like that again, 'm gonna beat ya black an' blue, got it, Girly?" Raph muttered at her, before he released her from his embrace as Donnie walked up to Leo and opened his arms, a hopeful look on his face.

"I missed you, Leo," Donnie sighed as Leo gathered him to him for - what Kathy, Raph, and Mikey considered - a long-overdue hug.

"Missed you, too, Don," Leo smiled, giving his younger Brother one last squeeze, unconsciously nuzzling the side of his head causing his lips to lightly brush the others neck, before he released him reluctantly. "We were starting to worry about you all."

"Donnie here refused t' give up - or rest - 'fore we found a way t' fix Baxter's machine," Raph smirked.

"Donatello!" Leo frowned, concerned.

"I wasn't about to leave two of my loved ones in an Alternate Reality - especially when you and Kathy alone attract trouble, let alone both of you together," Donnie averted his eyes.

"Well, I think that answers your questions, Leonardo, Michelangelo," Donatello nodded, smiling slightly.

"No way they can be us, Donatello - they're old!" Michelangelo shook his head emphatically.

"I'll show y' old, Runt," Raph growled, pounding his fist into his open hand, even as Kathy and Mikey - currently hugging - tried to muffle their giggles in each other's shoulders.

"Y' do look a little worse fer wear, man," Casey chuckled, leaning on his hockey stick.

"At least I ain' got gray hairs, Knucklehead," Raph retorted, his face contorting into a snarl.

"Eep!" Kathy squeaked, ducking as Casey charged their friend with a shout, "Move it, Mike!" She laughed, tugging Mikey behind her as they deftly avoided the two wrestling friends. "Hi," she grinned up at him as she tripped over Mikey's feet, and was caught by Leo who shook his head at her, but smiled,

"Hi."

"Hi," Donnie chuckled, before he turned to the younger Turtles, "Hello, Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Master Splinter. I'm Donnie and these are my Brothers, Mikey, and Raph, and our friend, Casey Jones," he winced when a crash sounded as Raph and Casey rolled into a table. "I assume you know Leo and Kathy?"

))) To be continued... (((

_Authoress' Notes : So, here's the second part, of three. This seemed to be a solid stopping point, and I wanted to be able to do a bit of a skip for the start of next chapter. The T-cest in this chapter is mild compared to next chapter, but it is what it is. *shrugs* As always, I'd love to know people's thoughts on this! _

_Keep an eye out for more updates! _

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Alerting, and Favouriting myself and my Stories, but most especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he is spurred to write. I accept all reviews: Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive**__ Criticism); I accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it, since the Default Profanity Filter is on my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	3. QToaDP3

_Authoress' Notes : *groans, falling onto bed* Finally finished. Thank all that is Good and Holy I don't have work tomorrow or else I'd be screwed, lol. Anyway, this is the third - and final, thank Goodness - part of QToaDP. I'll give you fair warning : this was written when I was in pain and suffering from a migraine so it might not be up to my usual writing. Leo is slightly OOC, but at least it's finished and he has a reason to be OOC. _

_Huge thank yous go to the amazing randomlass, AshK1980, and koryandrs for their reviews! You rule._

_Please, R&R, and most of all - Enjoy! _

_**Warning :**__ Turtlecest is obvious in this chapter - both of the DonniexLeo and MikeyxRaph variety which are actually my OTTPs (One True Turtlecest Pairing). Don't like? Don't read!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst._

**_Quality Time on a Different Path : Part III_**

Leo observed quietly as a still-pink haired Kathy chased a flour-covered Donnie out of the kitchen with a whisk, herself laughing even as Donnie pleaded to taste whatever she was baking. It had only been three days since they had returned from the alternate Dimension and, while he was enjoying the newfound closeness with the petite Karate practitioner and her Boyfriend - as she continuously found reasons to drag him with them -, he felt the familiar twisting of guilt. It wasn't the same stabbing pain of guilt he felt whenever he put his family in danger, but it was there and familiar.

"Babe, I need some help putting this in the oven!" Mikey called out to her.

"Coming, Mike!" She turned back to head back into the kitchen, only to blink at her empty hand. "Raphael!" She growled, seeing the Red Bandanad Turtle walking away with a smug grin and her whisk in his hand.

"Ain' nobody wanna know yer cummin', Princess," Raph snickered.

"I don't wanna know when you do, either, but with how you tend to roar Mike's name, and you being next door to Leo's and across from Don's room, I kinda have to know," Kathy retorted flippantly before walking back into the kitchen. "Mikey, you need to put that Hothead in his place. He stole my whisk!"

"We're done with the whisking, anyway, Babe. I'll take care of Raph, but I need you to grab that end, so we can put this masterpiece in the oven. Then it just needs to bake."

"Ooh, is Raph into punishment~?" She teased.

"Say anythin' an' yer a celibate Turtle, Mikey!" Raph called from his room.

"I can neither confirm or deny your accusations, Kitty," Leo heard the laughter in Mikey's voice and smiled unconsciously, leaning against the wall.

"What's on your mind, Leo?" Donnie asked softly as he came to the eldest's side and lightly rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"Don... I have a confession to make," Leo drew himself up and turned so he was facing the olive-skinned Turtle.

"If it's about you and Kathy kissing - then, I already know, Leo," he gave the taller a warm, heartfelt smile. "Kathy told me the night we came home, and I could still taste you on her when I kissed her. Not to mention, your arousal was all over her and was easy to tell it was mutual."

"Don, you don't understand, **I **kissed **her**, not the other way around. Ibasically forced -" Leo was cut off as Donnie unexpectedly covered his mouth with his own, lips smoothing along the taller's.

"Like that?" Seeing the dazed look in the Leader's eyes, Donnie rested a hand at the nape of Leo's neck, absently rubbing his thumb across, "You shouldn't feel guilty for wanting her, Leo - I would never begrudge you or her happiness. Kathy also told me that she told you some of what I've confided in her..." he trailed off, chocolate brown eyes getting lost in gray orbs.

"I also told you that the rest was up to you, Handsome," the two jumped apart, flushing as the subject matter's voice sounded from the kitchen doorway. She grinned unabashedly, "Although, I didn't expect that - it was a very nice picture."

Leo found himself looking between the two and feeling lost, "Y-you saw us?"

"Uhm-hm," she nodded, eyes dancing. "Don, why don't you tell Leo exactly what he's missing? And let him know his options. Although, I'd suggest going somewhere Mikey and Raph won't see or hear you - as it is, Mikey saw that kiss, so I'd expect so questions about who the better kisser is. Me or Leo and me or Don?"

"I refuse to answer on the grounds of having one or both of you irate," Donnie, the flush still tinting his skin, claimed, chuckling ruefully.

"I have my ways of finding out," her eyes darkened and she looked at them from underneath her lashes in a sultry manner. Both Turtles gulped harshly at the sight, fighting to keep their control. She licked her lips, their eyes unwavering from her lips as her tongue swept them, "Now... shoo," she laughed, re-entering the kitchen. "I'll come find you when the cake is done."

The two Turtles stood there, staring at where she had stood for several moments before Donnie quietly suggested, "Where did you want to go to speak, Leo?"

"The mediation room would be best, I think," Leo took the lead, gesturing Donnie to follow him as they made their way to a room Leo designed specifically to assist with meditation. They took seats across from each other on a pair of pillows. "I... don't know where to begin, Don." Leo sighed remorsefully, "Up to the past week, I never let myself become close to Kathy, because I didn't want to lose myself like I did with Karai." He paused, thinking to explain himself, but Donnie motioned for him to continue, "I kept my distance, which worked - for the most part. When we had no one but each other to rely on, keeping away was no longer an option. Kathy didn't let it be, and I was glad it wasn't because it allowed me to get to know her better and let her know me. I was expecting rejection, but she welcomed me instead. I told her that my feelings for her... for you... weren't familial, and she accepted that. She actually seemed fairly happy about it," his lips quirked in a fond smile as he remembered her reaction.

Donnie nodded, "She told me. She also said that you're "one hell of a kisser", which I find myself agreeing with. I'll also say that you hurt me when you pulled away, Leo," he held up a hand to forestall the protest Leo opened his mouth to deliver, "I understand that you felt that I would resent you encroaching on my relationship with Kathy, but when you started to pick arguments with her over the most nonsensical things, I began to wonder if you resented the fact I found someone to care for and who cared for me, as you found yourself unable to move past Karai. I know now I was only partially correct. I admit that my feelings for you are akin to those I hold for Kathy, and wanted to know if you wished to... attempt what Kathy calls a menage a trois?"

Leo opened his mouth to deny the request, not wanting to encroach on the others' relationship and open himself for heartbreak, and instead found himself asking curiously, "How would that work?"

"The simplistic way of putting it is that Kathy would be in a relationship with me at the same time as being in one with you and visa versa for us - we'd be in a relationship with her at the same time as being in one with each other. All partners equal, no more or less important that the other." Donnie stared honestly, "That's not to say that there aren't faults to it, but the pros far outweigh the cons, in my personal opinion. However, the final decision is up to you in that regard."

Leo stood up, his mind made up without him needing to think on it, and Donnie tried to hide his disappointment and heartbreak before he found the older kneeling in front of him, smiling gently, "Kathy's right, you slip into scientifically correct speech when you're nervous." A hand reached out and curled around the back of the Bo-wielder's neck, and drew him closer, "I would be honored, Don, to join with you and Kathy." Leo punctuated his statement, drawing Donnie forward into soft kiss, barely a brush of the lips. "It's hardly traditional, but sometimes it's best to take a different path. And I've been told it's better with company." He wrapped the Purple Bandanad Turtle in an embrace, kissing the top of his head, "We may have been raised as Brothers, but our hearts state otherwise. I love you, and we'll make it work someway, even if it's not the way we hoped."

Donnie tilted his head up, allowing it to still rest against his shoulder, chocolate eyes bright, "I love you, too, Aikyou*." Leaning up, they met and this kiss held nothing of the innocence of their previous kisses.

Their lips slid across the other's, and their hands wandered over anything they could reach for only a brief amount of time before they were interrupted by a sweet smell that perfumed the air. Pulling away, both recognized the scent before their eyes found the source; Kathy's eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted as she stood in the doorway to the meditation area and even if the sweet smell coming from her didn't reveal her arousal, her glazed eyes and the way her tongue licked her suddenly dry lips were an easy tell. "Sweet Mother of Mew... That is..."

Final.

_Authoress' Notes : Firstly, translations~! "Aikyou" is translated as "love and respect". I thought it a fitting petname for Leo. : D Anyway, as promised this one is finished. Still not wholly happy with it - charries are slightly OOC but thankfully not horribly so, but I needed to tie it up and get on to the one I dread... RaphaelxKathyxLeonardo. If any one of my readers can tell me exactly what makes the T-Cest pairing of LeoxRaph so attractive, could you please take mercy on me and tell me in either a review or a PM or email (my email's my user, except it's hotmail)? Because it's clear as mud to me - I don't see anyway of it working, short term or long term, lol. Both are just too "Alpha Male" to be in a relationship with each other._

_So, I got off-topic. Onwards! Leo is OOC, I know, and feel free to Flame me for it, but take note of one thing first : __**I was nice to Leo here!**__ Which anyone who knows me or reads my stories knows being nice to Leo is akin to licking a ton of envelopes - it leaves a bad taste in my mouth and is painful from the paper-cuts, lol. I do want to know people's opinions of this, however. I typed it up in a three hour period after randomlass helped me with a pow-wow for ideas. Thankfully, Hattress liked this idea even though she's always arguing with Leo. - , - ' _

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Favoriting and Alerting myself and my stories, but especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do. _

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he will be spurred to write. I accept all reviews : Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably __**Constructive Criticism**__); I also accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it as I have the default profanity filter for my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
